


Magic Dye

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, POV Scott, Pining Kira, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “i never really knew you until this school year when we coincidentally both dyed our hair the same bright colour and now everyone ships us” au</p><p>For Scott McCall Rarepair Week - Day 3: Favourite Heterosexual Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Scott should know better. He should know better than to bet against Stiles. Mostly because Stiles can bend the rules so far that they almost break, but not quite. So now, on his first day of senior year, he steps into school with purple hair.

 ‘Hello, Scotty,’ Stiles greets him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. ‘How is your day looking?’

Scott sighs and continues on to his locker. He just hopes the dye will wash out in the number of washes it said on the box, because he is washing his hair ten times this afternoon.

‘Is this a new thing?’ Malia asks him when she pops up next to his locker.

‘What is?’

‘People dying their hair purple? I just saw Kira, and her ends are purple.’

‘Who?’ Scott looks around the hallway, but he doesn’t see anyone else with purple hair. There’s a kid with a green mohawk, but that’s it.

‘She was in our History class for two years, dude,’ Stiles says, hitting him in the shoulder. His eyes grow big with excitement. ‘You two should start a club.’

‘The weird hair colour club?’ Malia asks sceptically.

‘The Purple Pack.’

Scott rolls his eyes. He has terrible friends.

‘I’m leaving now,’ he says. ‘I’m leaving and finding better friends.’

‘Fine!’ Stiles yells after him. ‘We don’t need you! We’ll find someone else with purple hair! Someone with alliteration appreciation!’

He waves at them and then hurries to AP Biology. He can’t be late for his first class. He needs to pass this to get into UC Davis, and a good first impression always helps.

There’s only one seat left and he quickly slides into it.

‘You must be Scott McCall,’ the teacher says.

‘Yes, ma’am.’

‘Well, Mr. McCall, I’m going to allow you to keep sitting next to your girlfriend. But if I see that either of you isn’t paying attention, or if you’re distracting your classmates, I will separate you.’

With his brows raised in question, he looks to the person sitting next to him. What is she talking about? It’s a girl, who’s ends are dyed the exact same shade of purple as his.

‘Hi,’ she whispers. ‘Nice hair.’

‘Thanks,’ he chuckles. ‘You must be Kira. I’m Scott.’

‘Uhm, yes. I know.’ There is a light blush on Kira’s cheeks and her eyes flit down to her desk.

Scott smiles. He opens his mouth to ask her why she dyed her hair purple, but the teacher interrupts him.

‘Mr. McCall, please pay attention as I explain the assignment.’

‘Yes, ma’am. Sorry.’ He throws Kira a small smile and then focusses on the teacher.

The assignment requires them to work together and Scott eagerly takes the opportunity to talk to Kira. He wonders why he’s never noticed her before. She’s really nice, and cute. When she smiles her eyes light up, and when she’s embarrassed she freezes for a moment as her eyes grow bigger. He finds out that she dyed her hair because she wanted something different this year. It’s their senior year and now was the time to be daring. If she messed up, everyone would be too busy with college applications, prom, and studying for finals to actually remember it.

‘Hey, Kira, can I ask you something?’ he asks when they’re putting away their books at the end class.

‘Sure.’

‘Would you like to go out sometime?’

Kira stumbles over her chair and Scott quickly shoots out an arm to catch her.

‘Sorry,’ she says. ‘And, yes, I would like that.’

‘Great!’

‘Great.’

They keep standing there until the teacher clears her throat.

‘Mr. McCall, Miss Yukimura, if you would be so kind to vacate the classroom before the next class begins.’

‘Right. Sorry,’ Scott says. He grabs Kira’s hand and quickly pulls her out of the room.

‘How does Friday sound? We could catch a movie?’

‘Sounds great.’ Kira adjusts the strap of her backpack. ‘Well, I gotta go. I have AP History.’

‘I have Spanish. Which is the other way.’

‘Hey, buddy! I see you found the rest of your Purple Pack,’ Stiles interrupts them. ‘How did your first class of AP Biology go?’

‘Good.’

‘You know,’ Stiles muses. ‘With that hair, you guys would make a pretty cute couple.’

‘Than it’s a good thing we’re going on a date this Friday,’ Kira responds.

‘Who’s going on a date?’ Malia butts in.

He really needs to find less nosy friends, Scott thinks.

‘Scott and Kira. He dyes his hair purple and takes AP Biology, like the secret nerd he is, and gets a date! Life is so unfair. I do crazy stuff all the time and am a very public nerd, but I’m still tragically single.’

‘Maybe if you actually _asked_ Derek, he would go out with you,’ Malia says.

Stiles flails indignantly, then stomps off to his next class when he can’t think of a reply.

‘You should sit with us during lunch,’ Malia tells Kira and then follows after Stiles.

‘You should,’ Scott agrees.

‘Okay,’ Kira nods.

It takes another ring of the bell for Scott to pull himself away from that bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
